Carla Bernsen
Carla Nicolette Bernsen 'is a main character in Carla and Friends. She's a 15 years old teen and the leader of Social Circle. '''Carla Nicolette Bernsen '''or Agent C is an 18 years woman(and later 19). She works for the O.W.C.A as a secret agent. Personality Carla is a confident, curious, passionate, brave and loyal person. Like all the other girls, she is sympathetic and she wants to save the world. Her aspiration is to become "The World's Greatest Agent", like her favorite agent, James Bond. She spends her life doing missions, is always serious, and doesn't like evil people. If her Commanding Officer is gone, she will become a temporary Commanding Officer to the Agents, like all Commanding Officer's she doesn't like to joke around and her job is to give missions to the Agents. She has spent her life taking guitar and piano lessons, meaning she likes music and she always escaped from traps by using her mind. Relationships 'Phineas and''' Ferb' Carla was a good friend of Phineas and Ferb. They met when Carla was teenager. When Carla became a young adult they had a wonderful relationship. Ferb was the first one who met Carla in Danville, she always likes to help them and treats them as her relatives. 'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' Carla was a good friend of Isabella. She always gave her tips, such as how she could impress boys, just to make Phineas impressed. They always have had a sisterly bond and Isabella provides a good friendship,sometimes Carla is similar to Isabella due to their personalities and appearance making Carla, "The Older Isabella" according to Baljeet. 'Candace' Carla was also good friend of Candace. They met when Carla was a teenager and they are best friends. Carla was annoyed because of Candace's busting personality to Phineas and Ferb. She reunited with her again and always comes during Candace's Driving Test. 'Jennifer Russo' Carla's Italian Best Friend. They we're both sociable and likes to talk and talk making them a full best friends.They also weared their prized possession "The Friendship necklace" which was a prize after winning the Skate Champion. They always share hugs and like to enjoy summer. 'Dr. Lila Goddard' Carla's Arch-Nemesis. When Carla works as a Secret Agent she always protect the Tri-State Area from Lila's machines. They've been fighting for 5 years . 'Heinz Doofenshmirtz' Carla's Nemesis. Sometimes Carla and Perry always fight Heinz during there work shift. Heinz thinks Carla would be very strong to defeat him. Heinz avoids Carla. 'Albert' Since Carla knows about Albert having crush on her, Carla avoids him. It reveals Albert kissed her during their teenage life and Carla admit she has a boyfriend and Albert accepts it . Carla became Albert's best friend and had a nice relationship. Carla was happy that Albert had found a girlfriend . 'Ernie Liotta''' Carla's boyfriend. When they were Preschoolers, they had a friendly relationship and there were destined to be together. In her teenage years, Ernie and Carla were having a relationship as Boyfriend and Girlfriend. See Ernla Information *Favorite food - French Fries *Favorite color - Violet *Allergic to - Dust and Serviceberry(Kind of culinary fruit) *Favorite Flower - Fragaria nilgerrensis *Favorite gem - Emerald Appearance Carla has a long Black hair (She tied to make people think she has short hair),precious Violet eyes and she has a fair skin tone. She is very slim and tall. Her normal attire is consists of White Shirt,Light-Pink Vest,Black Skirt and Orange Sling-Slang shoes. Her new attire is consist of a white t-shirt with lace collar tied in knot,underneath is a black sleeveless shirt,black legging with teal belt adorned with 3 hearts,pink shoes. She has a charm bracelet. Attires Mostly, she wears different attires in every episodes. In ("Murder Mystery at the train"), her attire consists of a white jacket with black stripes, a black strapless shirt, modern fashion leggings and black doll shoes with white ribbon around it. Her hairstyle is a bun with bangs. In ("Danville Olympics") Her Sports attire consists of red spaghetti top, black leggings with pink belt around the waist and white rubber shoes, her hairstyle is a ponytail. In her agent attire, she wears black long-sleeve shirt with ruffles on the arm, Crimson ruffle rong skirt, white heels and a brown fedora. Her Winter attire is consists of a half-button gray trench coat,teal shirt with black belt in the waist,blue scarf,black skirts and brown boots. Her hairstyle is in a ponytail style. Her New year attire is consists of a pink dress and pink boots. In Welcome to Elmore, Carla has a long black hair that reaches to her waist and purple eyes which her friends describes as the color of , she has a height of 157.4 cm or 5'2. Her normal attire consists of a black sleeveless shirt, white skirt, black leggings and purple dollshoes. Background Information * Carla is the creator of the Social Circle and the leader as well. * She's the youngest member of the Social Circle. * Carla's favorite color is Purple * Her favorite food is French Fries. * She's from a German Ancestry Categorie:Characters Categorie:First Generation Characters Categorie:Female Categorie:Humans Categorie:Second Generation Characters